Dog Days
by Professur
Summary: Watari finally maes a potion that works! Hurrah! Or,at least,it did before...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to write this because, well just because. It had been flopping around my head for a while like a fish out of water so i thought to use it. I noticed that the animal fanfics usually have cats and not dogs so why not break conformity, eh? I don't own anything about this except the idea i guess. I hope i guess wrong and i actually own it all, but what are the chances of me being wrong?

It was mid january, that time of year when all you want to to do is sit inside and try not to look out the window for the snow just keeps coming down. Sadly, work still persists during such times, even in Meifu. Hisoka was trying to come up with a motivating reason to work today as he walked through the entrance doors. 'It keeps me sharp... no, too unconvincing... I get out of the house... not gonna help when the house is where i wanna be... I'll just have to settle for i get paid...'As he walked down the hall towards his office, Wakaba came bounding up, taking him by surprise. She carried a basket of muffins. Said basket was shoved into the boy's face.

"Good morning, Hisoka! Have a muffin!"

Hisoka attempted to push the basket aside to look the girl in the face, but she held it in place with an unexpected strength. "Um, good morning, Wakaba. Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Actually the last Hisoka had heard, Wakaba **was** supposed to be on vacation with Terazuma to Okinawa for the week. The youth had just been seething with envy over their luck earlier that morning.

Wakaba laughed as though Hisoka had made a joke. "Silly, and miss all the snow? Nah, Hajime-chan said it was okay if i wanted to come back as i like the snow and he doesn't. So here i am. Have a muffin!"

Feeling there was something amiss with Wakaba leaving Terazuma, the boy edged around the offered muffins to look at her face. Her eyes immediately shifted into large pleading orbs. "Does Hisoka not want a muffin?" This came out as an almost whimper.

Fearing tears that sounded close, Hisoka quickly grabbed one of the offered treats. He didn't plan on eating it, but Wakaba didn't have to know that. "Thanks, Wakaba," He said. "I'll enjoy this later." More like give it to Tsuzuki.

The girl's face brightened and she looked excited. "Oh, but Hisoka i need to know how they turned out." She kept staring at him and, feeling all hope lost, he turned his eyes to the sight in his hand he'd been trying to avoid.

It was a banana-nut-chocolate-chip muffin the size of a fist. 'Oh, i am sooo going to regret this. At least Wakaba is a good cook. ' He took a nibble of the (are muffins pastries?) treat and had to hold back a gag. It tasted like vinegar! 'This is a miss if i ever tasted one.' Choking down the bite,he gave Wakaba a weak smile. "Delicious."

Wakaba just smiled at him, obviously expecting him to eat it all right there and then. Now, Hisoka counted the girl as one of his few friends and didn't want to hurt her feelings. He steeled his nerves and girded his loins. 'A greater act has never been preformed.' With one last gulp of air, he shoved the muffin in his mouth and chewed violently, trying to enable himself to swallow as soon as possible. The moment such an act was a possibility, it was set in motion. Total ingestion time: 8.63 seconds.

At the final swallow, Wakaba almost exploded in joy. "I'm so happy you liked it Hisoka! Well, Ciao!" And she ran down the corridor waving her basket as she went. Now the boy was completely sure there was something wrong with his co-worker and made a note to ask Tsuzuki about it. With a revolt happening in his stomach, Hisoka made his way to his office, trying hard to keep down his friend's pastry.

Wakaba made sure to give every one a muffin(excluding Terazuma, for he was gone, and Watari who had mysteriously disappeared.) Even Saya and Yuma were here to partake in the baked goodies. No one else mentioned the appalling taste, so Hisoka figured it was just him and kept such thoughts to himself. About half an hour after eating the repulsive snack, the youth started feeling a bit off. He excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Ten minutes after that occurrence, Hisoka still not back, Wakaba walked in. "Good mid-morning Tsuzuki! How are you?"

Tsuzuki snatched at the distraction from work as though his life depended on it. "Hello, Wakaba! I'm fine so far. I know Hisoka doesn't like it, but the cold is so invigorating i can't help being happy!" He paused. "Are you looking for something?"

Wakaba was standing on_ her_ tiptoes trying to see every nook and cranny of the room. "Um, not really. I was just wondering where Hisoka had ran off to."

Tsuzuki glanced at the desk he had forgotten was empty. He frowned. "He went to the bathroom, but that was a while ago. Maybe i should go check on him. I hope he's okay. I'll be righ-"

But Wakaba was already skipping down the hallway, heading towards the nearest mens room. 'OOOH this is gonna be so good!" _She _giggled to _herself_. 'I can't wait to see the look on his face.'

Having reached the room, _she_ looked around to make sure that nobody would see _her_ entering the room. _She_ paused for a moment. There was a weird scratching coming from inside. 'I'll find out one way or another.' With that, _she _threw open the door with triumphant gusto. A honey colored shih-tzu tumbled out as though it had been pressing against the door. The dog stared around as if not sure where it was. Looking into the room, it could be seen that Hisoka's cloths were in a pile on the floor. Glancing back at the dog, who had begun getting it's bearings, _she_ saw the eyes. They were emerald green. An exasperated sigh escaped _her_ lips. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen."

A/N: Short chapter ,as they're all likely to be(probably) but I'm gonna enjoy writing it. Obvious who Wakaba is, ain't it?


	2. How it happened

A/N: Chapter two is always a nice mile mark for me. This whole thing originally came about cause i thought Watari would look like Wakaba. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't, what can i say? Oops? Anywaysers, i don't own Yami no Matsuei. Horror of horrors, i don't even own a single of the books. Something i need to work on. 

The night before mid-january...

"Yes! Yes! Yes! This has to be right. I know it!" Watari was dancing around his home/private lab. On the counter was a beaker filled with a green-streaked bubblegum pink liquid. His sex change potion. The delighted man turned to his owl, 003. "I've done it! 003, it will actually work this time!" He did a quick mental recap of all the other times he'd said that and been wrong. Firmly eschewing such thoughts, he whipped the beaker into the air. He winked at 003. She just blinked. "Down the hatch!"

Watari stood in the middle of the room, a big grin on his face, beaker empty. For 15 minutes. Then his grin cracked into a grimace. And that pose was held for another 20 minutes or so. He was about to give up and admit defeat when... **PO**OOF*!*!* (Asterix are sparklies.) Huge clouds of smoke filled the room, blocking 003's view of her giant. Not that she cared. As long as he was out in time for dinner.

"Gack! Where'd all this come from!? Shoo! Shoo, smoke! You're unwanted!" He waved his arms around trying to scatter the smoke, but only succeeded in spreading it around. At least it thinned out, though. Well, he could see across the room. (Good enough, right?) But something seemed a bit off with his view. Unable to determine what was wrong, the man just shrugged and reverted his attention to smoke annihilation.

"Window. Right." (He said this out loud for all good ideas should be heard and he only had good ideas.) So Watari stumbled through the mess he called his living room and pushed open the nearest window. The smoke began pouring into the night. "Aaaahhhh, fresh air! What a night." A gust of wind blew a clump of snow in his face. He abruptly turned his back on the fresh air. "Hmph. Who needs it?"

Watari looked around his room again thinking that something was wrong but unable to place what. What was more important, his living room would now stink like explosion(in other words, failure) and even with the fresh air would not air out for a while. With a sigh, he looked over at 003, who in turn looked at him as though he were a beloved three-headed monster. So, normally. "This place is gonna smell for a bit, 003, so why don't we go sleep over at Tsuzuki's?"

With bird on his shoulder and smoke out the window, the man walked over to his bathroom for a clean up so Tsuzuki wouldn't be able to guess what had happened. (Of course not, cause that would take the fun out of telling it, wouldn't it?)

He was brought to a stop when he looked in the mirror. Someone was looking back. "Wakaba, i thought you were in Okinawa." As he said this, the unexplained Wakaba mouthed the words with him. Then it hit him. "Oh, my palpitating heart," he exclaimed. "That's me! ME! It worked! I'm a genius!"

Watari began dancing around his spaciously cluttered bathroom, knocking over this and that on his way. He broke into a song. "I did it! Uh-huh, uh-huh, oh yeaah. I did it!" This victory chant was interrupted by a girlish squeal. "GO ME!"

He gazed back at the mirror showing his accomplishment. "Huh. I never would have thought me and Wakaba would look so alike. Interesting. I have to go show Tsuzuki!"

So he raced towards the front door, completely ignoring the fact he was still a mess. Watari was just about to open the door when something occurred to him. "If i tell Tsuzuki, he won't eat anything i give him, which means, i can't make him try it, and he'll tell everyone, which means... which means..." He came to the horrid conclusion of this train of thought. "Nobody else will drink it either!" he gasped.

Staring at his hand, he slowly took it off the door knob and calmly locked the door. "And that just won't do." As he backed away from the door, Watari began brainstorming(aloud.) "I need away to get every one to try it. But how can i? No one eats anything i give them. All too cautious for their own good, i say. They only eat Wakaba's food, but she's not here so i can't even bribe her with good fun. Shoot, if only i was really Wakaba!"

A mischievous glint came into his eye. The plan started coming together around the kitchen entrance, but Watari just backwards-turned down the hall and was almost to his bedroom when it all clicked in to place. (It should be noted that here was where the mischievous glint turned evil.) A grin became plastered to his feminine face. "This might actually work."

Being a big believer in following a well put together plan, Watari began his step-by-step _Make The Others Flip Genders Plan_. First, said plan required a soundtrack. Rooting through his closet, he soon pulled out a CD by The Clash and popped it in the player. "Step one, check."

Being on the road to accomplishment, Watari felt it necessary to take a deep breath, so deep breath it was. There was still the distinct eau-de-explosion, but what had earlier smelt of failure now had the tangy/spicy scent of... "Victory."

The next steps were all much less important than the music and deep breath, so i'll just give you the results: The green streaked bubblegum-pink sex change potion was now safely stowed away in 6 banana-nut-chocolate-chip muffins, just enough for his top favorite colleges, (Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Chief, Saya and Yuma{ Saya and Yuma barely count, but they were hardly ever there so he wanted to include them in the fun and it was just rude to give every one but your boss muffins.}) They were placed in a basket and set on the table for easy excess in the morning.

Next, Watari pulled a dress out of his _For When My Potion Works_ closet and set that aside also for early morning excess. With all the plan he was capable of doing that night done, he decided to explore what it was like to be a girl. By the time he finally went to bed that night, what was discovered was: 1. Girl-Watari's have smaller feet. 2. 003 does not seem to care if Watari is girl of boy. 3. Becoming a girl does not automatically make you a good cook (Observed after trying an un-potioned muffin.) And let us not forget 4. Girl-Watari's look like Wakaba. Note of interest DOes this mean Boy-Wakabas look like Watari? Further research is required.

When morning finally arose, Watari assembled himself in dress and basket and set off to work. No one noticed. His first prey had been Hisoka, who seemed reluctant but downed the whole thing. Even lied about the taste. Watari was disappointed for a second at no sudden change, but remembered his 30 minutes of standing there and cheerfully went off for more vict- i mean, volunteers. Then came Tsuzuki in the break room. He'd been all too enthusiastic about try Wakaba Muffins. He complemented the muffin as well, only he wasn't lying. Shortly after, Tsuzuki was scared into his office by Tatsumi, who also ate a muffin, though slowly and tediously. When the secretary left to see Konoe, Watari sent him with a muffin for the boss. He soon ran into Saya and Yuma, who were discussing what new Pink House clothes to try to shove Hisoka into(instead of working.) Again, more than willingly, down went the accepted muffins. They looked as if they might have rather not, but down they went all the same.

The basket was now empty. Mission accomplished.

It was a long hard 30 minutes that he had to wait before he could check on Hisoka. The minutes slowly ticked by, and though the clock on the wall never moved (it was broken) those agonizing minutes did eventually pass. Once gone, Watari set about finding the boy. When he came to the bathroom where Hisoka should have been, what was there instead was a ten pound Shih-tzu. With green eyes. Not good. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen." Just as the scientist's brain was making all the right connections about the dog that sat before him, Tsuzuki pulled up behind him. And what did he see? Not the pooch. The empty bathroom (the door was still open) and Hisoka's clothes, but no kid.

"AHHH! Some pervert kidnapped Hisoka!" Obviously, Tsuzuki's mind was going with the Hisoka-went-in-the-bathroom-but-some-creepo-was-in-there-waiting-took-off-his-clothes-and-whisked-him-away possibility. (Oh, how well he knows his partner.) Sadly, that one is much easier to believe then Hisoka-magicly-turned-into-a-dog. Still, one has to try. "Umm, Tsuzuki?" Said Watari, whom everyone else thought was Wakaba, "I don't think Hisoka was kidnapped. I think he turned in to a dog."

A/N: I was reading the first volume of this last night and something really unexpected cracked me up. I realize that even though Muraki is creepo-speako and all that jazz, he is human(kinda.) And with most of them being super-power-dead people in the story, i must have set my expectations a bit higher. Despite common-sense, i found it undeniably weird that when he abducts Hisoka, he rides away in a GET AWAY CAR. I mean, evil kenevil and keniving bad guys almost always use get away cars(cept the richies who use helicopters, planes and such) but he's kidnapping a SHINIGAMI. Don't you think he should have chosen a more... i don't know... immediate retreat? Something magical?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Let us have my magical daisy decide my rights to this. I own YnM. I own YnM not. I own. I not. I own. I not. Aaaawwwwwww, i'm out of petals. (Damn magical six-petaled daisies!) Shoot. Well, you heard the flower! Guess i don't own Yami no Matsuei. Go figure. And now i'm out of magic flowers, too. Thank you very much for reading and i'm ever so grateful for reviews! Make me happy, thems do.

**Tsuzuki glared at **_**Wakaba**_**, who'd just let out the absolute stupidest suggestion he'd ever heard from the girl. Now, as all for stupid suggestions as Tsuzuki was/is/shall-ever-be (he made quite a few himself),this was a very serious matter and not to be taken lightly. "Wakaba, he's not been turned into a dog. Hisoka's been KIDNAPPED. We have to do everything in our power to find him and bring him back. Not make Watari-esque jokes."**

** The man as about to turn and run down the hall, but **_**Wakaba**_** tugged on his arm. "Wait a sec." Tsuzuki waited, thinking that the **_**girl**_** as about to offer one of **_**her**_** highly respected battle plans **_**(she**_** always won the office battleship tournaments.) His expectations went unmet when **_**Wakaba**_** bent down and picked up a honey-and-white shih-tzu. But the unmet-ations were placed in check by surprise. Tsuzuki had not yet see the shih-tzu, so it was kinda like the furball popped up out of nowhere. Somehow, seeing the dog made the Rush-to-save-Hisoka-from-pervs urge die down. He stared a bit. "That's a really cute dog."**

_**Wakaba**_** rolled **_**her**_** eyes. "Why not take a look at the eyes?" **_**she**_** asked. **

** So Tsuzuki looked. He was surprised. They looked just like Hisoka's! "Wow, their just like Hisoka's! Put with the coloring, it's like a doggy-Soka! Amazing." **

_**Wakaba**_** raised **_**her**_** eyebrows. "A doggy-Soka because he TURNED INTO A DOG?"**

** Tsuzuki shook his head. "That would make no sense. Why would Hisoka turn into a Chinese breed of dog? He's Japanese."**

** Feeling this was a valid point, the **_**girl**_** turned to the dog in her hands. "Yes, Hisoka, why ARE you a Chinese dog? Unless my potion makes people go Chinese. And dogese." This last sentence had not been purposely said out loud, but as previously stated, all good ideas should be heard. Tsuzuki had not heard the last line, or seen the head jerk back immediately after, as he started petting the shih-tzu, but the pooch all of a sudden started biting **_**Wakaba's**_** hand with menace. The **_**girl**_** cried in shock and almost dropped the pup. Instead, **_**she**_** put down the dog on the floor gently, who promptly began attacking **_**her**_** ankles.**

** "Waah! Wakaba, are you okay?!" Tsuzuki quickly saved the **_**girl's**_** feet by whisking the ball of fury into his arms. The dog kept struggling to get at **_**Wakaba**_**, but oddly made no noise. **_**She**_** stared a moment, then briefly shook **_**her**_** head and looked at Tsuzuki. "Can you hear that?" **_**she**_** inquired.**

** Tsuzuki could obviously not hear as the next word he said was "Huh? Hear what?"**

** "Yes, Hisoka, why ARE you a Chinese dog? Unless my potion makes people go Chinese. And dogese."**

** **WATAARII!** **

** Watari jolted back a bit. That hadn't been spoken, but in his head! He glanced around, and seeing no one but Tsuzuki, and having now recognized the voice, he looked to the dog he believed to be Hisoka in his arms. The dog was looking back at him, and when their eyes met, the pup went nuts. Apparently, Watari's hands had become first class chew toys for the shih-tzu had to decided to use them just as such.**

** **WATARI YOU IDIOT! I KNOW YOU DID THIS! AND I KNOW IT'S YOU, SO DON'T EVEN PRETEND OTHERWISE!****

** Watari almost dropped his cargo, but good sense told him to be careful, so the chomping puppy was set on the ground and the hands were swiftly pulled from reach. The puppy was not to be deterred though, and went to biting the ankles.**

** "Waah! Wakaba are you okay?!" Tsuzuki speedily pulled the little dog away, much to the canines protest.**

** **WATARI WHAT DID YOU DO, WHAT DID YOU DO, WHAT DID YOU DO!? LET ME GO TSUZUKI! WATARI DID SOMETHING AND HE NEEDS TO FIX IT! NOW!****

** Watari stared at the dog who had just proved themself to be Hisoka, who was still carrying on his silent protest . With a quick mind clearing shake, his gaze switched back to the the brunette. "Can you hear that?"**

** "Huh? Hear what?" Then...**

** *P*O*O*F! (Notice the different poof?)**

** **Ouch! Tsuzuki, don't just drop me!****

** **Sorry 'bout that Sok-HISOKA?!****

** Watari stared. Tsuzuki had dropped Hisoka the shih-tzu for a very good reason. Before the incognito-scientist, where had a moment ago stood a man, was now occupied a giant black Newfoundland Dog. Said dog spun his head around looking for the source of the voice whom he'd apparently dropped.(Still not up to date on the current situation.)**

** **Hisoka?! You're here! Phew. You had me worried. Um, where are you?****

** **I'm down here, you idiot! Now help me make Watari turn us back!****

** Watari was snapped out of his daze when the little shih-tzu teeth started duking it out with his leg again. "Hey, no biting!"**

** **Waah, Hisoka why are you a dog?!****

** **As if i now! Ask Watari!****

** " Oi, i said NO BITING!****

** **But Hisoka, why are you a Chinese dog? You ARE japanese, right?****

** **How the hell should i know! And you're not exactly a Japanese dog either. Now, help me get him to change us-HEY!****

** Watari picked the little dog up and held him at arms length. Hisoka just flailed and tried to bite. **Put me down!****

** "Not until you promise not to bite. I do want to leave this experiment intact, you know." Hisoka struggled for a bit, but finally gave in. **

** **Fine. I promise.****

** WIth both dogs now on the floor, Hisoka ran over to Tsuzuki and bapped a paw at the barrel chest (as high as his shih-tzu-ness would allow him to reach.) **You were supposed to help. Do you wanna stay a dog forever or something? How are we gonna go back to normal unless Watari helps?** The shih-tzu sent a doggy-glare at the scientist.**

** Even as a dog, no one could pull as good a confused face as Tsuzuki. **Eeehhh? But Hisoka, why were you attacking Wakaba? This isn't over the muffins is it? Look, even if you didn't like them, thats no reason to-****

** **IDIOT! THAT'S NOT WAKABA! THAT'S WATARI IN DISGUISE AS A WAKABA!****

** Watari cleared his girl throat. "Ahem, i'd like to point out that i'm not in disguise but my potion worked. I just happen to look like Wakaba as a girl."**

** **SHUT UP!** Who knew a shih-tzu could snarl so ferociously? **AND IT IS ABOUT THE MUFFINS! HE MUSTA SPIKED THEM WITH SOME CONCOCTION TO MAKE US ALL DOGS!****

** This new plot twist was a bit much for Tsuzuki to take in right after who'd he'd thought was Wakaba all morning had really been Watari. But said Watari chose to make another interruption. "Actually, since you guys know anyways, i'd like to point out that i wasn't trying to turn you into dogs, but flip your sexes. By a freak accident, adding the potion to the muffins adjusted the affects." He stared at the dogs he was talking to. "With telepathy as a side effect."**

** Tsuzuki the newfie had a devastated look. **If..if it was an accident, does that mean... does that mean you can't fix it?** One large canines thought's were definitely on all the apple pie he'd miss out on from being a dog.**

** Girl-Watari was suckered in by the look and took on a determined gaze. "I never said any such thing. I will try my hardest to restore your human forms. In the mean while, i have cake in my lab fridge. Want some, Tsuzuki?" (What a stupid question.)**

** Doggy-Soka snorted. **Even Tsuzuki's not stupid enough to eat something else from you.** But his words were talked over.**

** Tsuzuki jumped up and down. **Ooh yes! Thank you so much, Watari!** Look of devastation: Vanished.**

** Pulling a very manly expression onto his presently unmanly face, Watari pointed a finger towards the skies and adopted a deep voice. "TO THE LAB!" **

A/N: 'Ki-dae. Again, i'm talking about Muraki-related something (i really dislike that character. Creeps me out sooo bad.). Kinda. I've read all the books on line (i'm now wiscating them from my library as online reading sucks, yippee me) and i've seen about half of the anime. So in the show i get that Doctor Evil told Tsuzuki what he did to Hisoka, but in the manga he talks about it before Tsuzuki shows up. Since i just can't see Hisoka telling someone something like that by his free will, how does Tsuzuki know? Or does he just get that it was something bad by implications made? Or does he think Muraki just killed him? (What does it mean when you can put a 'just' before killing someone?) I wonder. Anyone wanna guess what breeds the other shinigamire gonna be? hint: they're all japanese breeds.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Righti-o. Don't you think Tsuzuki would be an awesome Newfie? Big black ball of fun! As i have stated before, and am cursed to do so now and in the future, i don't own Yami no Matsuei. Oh, and in case it's not clear, the seemingly random italics are actually on purpose. i just can't let myself really call Watari a 'she' or Wakaba. i just can't.  
Dashing the whole length of a building can take alot out of a person, so by the time Girl-Watari and Newfie-Tsuzuki got to the lab, they were both panting. Watari burst through the door saying "We have.. reached our... destination, Captain." He made a mental addition to his list: 5. Having shorter legs, more strides are required to reach the same distance. Lesson learned.  
While the scientist made his way to his work station (through six inch thick debris covering the floor) Tsuzuki crunched over to the fridge. **Watari! Can i have the cake now?**  
"No, but i'll get it in a sec. Just hold on." Watari had managed to get over to a counter, and was now digging about in the junk scattered around it. "First, i need to set up my equipment." A beaker with a chipped rim was set on the counter. "Before i can change you guys back, i need to find out what went wrong." Up went a twisty tube. "That shouldn't be too hard, but only then..." Up came a... gooey gunky glob. After a moments appraisal, said glob was back on the floor. "...Only then will i be able to start an antidote. So wa-"  
CRAAAASH!  
The blond spun around at the noise. What he saw was Tsuzuki surrounded by broken glass, which was from the vile he'd knocked out of the fridge. Apparently, he had taken it upon himself to locate the sweet, for his head was now holding the fridge door open. Tsuzuki pulled on a very disappointed face. **There is no cake in there.** His eyes were already searching for other likely places to hold such goodies.  
Watari followed the wandering gaze, seeing all the important things his good buddy Tsuzuki would knock over in the quest for cake. He let loose a sigh. "Tsuzuki, how about i give you some cake now, hmm?" Newfies the world over have winning grins, but none ever before could grin like this one. He jumped up and down, his tongue hanging out, sending slobber flying. **YAY! Watari, you're the best! Cake!**  
So Watari went across the room and to his secret stash fridge. Here was were he kept things he wasn't sure what did and hadn't had a chance to fully test yet. There were 3 pieces of cake, 2 drinks, 4 poison apples (you never know when you might need one) and 1 jar of peanut butter. He thought for a moment. 'Well, i said chocolate and i know that red one is carrot cake, so it has to be one of these two. I'm not sure if that one was green when made it or not. Hmm. Oh, well, guess i'll use the other.' So he pulled out a chocolate cake covered in blue frosting. Tsuzuki was over joyed.  
**Yes! Yes! Oh, sweet, luscious, extraordinary blue cake!**  
Watari was about to put the plate on the floor for his canine comrade, when Tatsumi walked in the room.

Everyday was the same. Tatsumi came in at 6:00 in the morning, 2 hours before all the other shinigami came in (Sometimes Hisoka came in at 7:00 but it was usually only Tatsumi). Once Konoe came in, Tatsumi brought him coffee and a doughnut from the lounge. Then he went over the new worries of the day and discussed how to ease them. After planning and such was done, it was between 8:30 and 9:00. Having given Tsuzuki enough time to get to work, the secretary would go on his rounds, making sure that everyone was doing their work. Today was normal so far (not really, but he didn't know that yet) so Tatsumi went on his way.  
Having just spoken with the man, he knew that Chief Konoe was in and working. The first employees he checked in on were Yuma and Saya. Good thing too, as they had not been working, but inspecting a PinkHouse catalog. After being asked what he thought Hisoka would look best in (he didn't reply), Tatsumi firmly set the women off the path of delinquency and onto cold hard work. Mission accomplished.  
Next he looked in on Wakaba, for although she had the week off, she had been in the office just earlier that day (he'd even eaten her muffin.) Alas, she was no where to be seen. This was confusing as she was typically a good worker, but Tatsumi came to the quick conclusion that the girl must have just come to give them muffins out of the goodness of her heart and then headed for home. She really deserves a raise. (Not that she'll get one, but it's the thought that counts.)  
The next person he always checked on was Watari. This made sense as his lab was quite close to the Boss's room, but today Tatsumi walked a little faster. No one had seen Watari this morning and he himself was wondering where the blond could be. Hopefully he was just testing in his lab, but... Tatsumi closed those thoughts as he pushed open the lab's door (not a believer in knocking when it gave them time to hide what they were doing.)  
So that is how everyone's favorite uptight-secretary came to the lab where he found: Wakaba about to give cake to a bear. A big, black, shaggy, slobbering bear. Not weird at all. "Wakaba, i thought you'd went home."  
The girl stood up quick, bringing the cake with her, to the bear's distress. "W-why Tatsumi! Um, hi! Er, what's up?" A superstar grin was on her face, but she seemed less articulate than normal.  
"Hello. I'm doing my rounds and came to check up on Watari. Is he here?"  
The bear was standing on his back legs trying to reach the cake, but Wakaba kept moving it around. She put a finger to her lips. "Ssshhhhhh!" Then she turned back to Tatsumi. "Uh, i don't think so. I haven't seen him today. Maybe he's sick or something?"  
Tatsumi found it very peculiar for the woman to be in the lab without the scientist and so spoke his thoughts. "Why are you in here?" He also gave in to curiosity and added "And why do you have a bear?"  
Wakaba looked around as if the answers to these questions were written on the wall somewhere. "Watari offered me some cake before but i had to turn him down, so i came to have cake with him today. But alas, he is not here."  
"And the bear?"  
"He's not a bear. He's..." A clearer understanding of what she was trying to say must have occurred, for the next lines came out very convincingly. "This is my Newfie. His name is Luffy. He's very goofy." She looked quite proud of herself. "When i saw Watari wasn't here, i decided to give my Newfie, whom i brought to meet everyone since i don't have work today, the cake that i did not want to eat alone. So that is why me and Luffy are here."  
Tatsumi took this in good nature and didn't openly question her sanity. "For further reference, animals are not allowed in the building except under special circumstance." Quick thought. "Not counting Tsuzuki." Here, the secretary would have sworn the newly discovered to be Newfie shot him a hurt look. "And you shouldn't give a dog cake. The sugar is very bad for them."  
Wakaba stared at the cake in her hand. "Really?" She glanced at her dog. "How bad?"  
"Quite poisonous, i believe."  
Wakaba stared at the food a moment longer and turned back to the big lug, who in return gave her puppy eyes. "Are you sure you still want it?" After a short silence and a shrug, the cake was set on the floor. "I'm sure you'll be fine."  
Tatsumi was about to leave. "If you see Watari, "he said, "notify me, will you? I must speak with him."  
The girl looked awfully relieved as she waved good-bye. "Can do! See you, Tatsumi!" The dog was happily munching the cake.  
So Tatsumi left that odd scene and was on his way to the Kyushu office when he came across another weird sight. Rushing down the hall was a... Tatsumi squinted. A mop? A clump of rags? Just as the object was moving past, the man deftly swooped his arm down and caught whatever it was. Bringing it closer, it could be seen that the mop was in fact a shih-tzu. Another dog!  
Tatsumi shook his head. 'One is unfortunate, but two? Who is letting them in?' Then he noticed the dog was making no vocal noises, even though they were struggling to be let go. On closer inspection, it was revealed the eyes were green. A very familiar, hissypissy green. Tatsumi did some very quick multiplication and the equation ended up: Missing Watari + Two dogs running loose in the building equals =... Just as the conclusion was about to let itself be known,  
*P**O***O*F***!

A/N: Sorry, the chapter was short, and i'm not that happy with it, but oh well. In case you haven't noticed, i just end up using this space to vent my thoughts on this manga. My little brother always reads all the shojo i bring home, and so he tried this. He's still reading it, so far up to boo six, and his reaction is so predictable. His favorite character is Tsuzuki and he really doesn't like Hisoka. Another thought: It didn't occur to me the first time of reading(maybe because i read it online)but Tsuzuki does freak out when people mention being gay. And it makes me go, "huh? But aren't he and Hisoka, not really together but... kinda like each other? Whatever. One more thought: How did Tsuzuki get in HIsoka's house? I was just reading the sixth book and when Hisoka falls asleep after the destruction of the library, Tsuzuki takes him home. Does Tsuzuki have a key, did he teleport them in, did he break in, or is Hisoka just so negligent that he left his door unlocked? Hmm.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Is it only me or does it seem like Watari would listen to alot of different kinds of music? I totally think he'd listen to heavy metal and punk just because it'd be easier to heavy over the racket he makes, but considering his personality i think he'd also listen to spunky 50's rock. Hmm. And, to get it out of the way, i don't own yami no matsuei, foolish mortals. Aah, my brethren. 

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS! THIS PARAGRAPH IS ONLY FOR IF YOUARE CONFUSED BY THE JAPANESE BREEDS**.All the japy breeds were breed for hunting and took off after some high powered critters, including deer, boar, birds and bear. So yeah, they got some courage. All the breeds in general look the same, if you wanna be lazy bout it. Umm well, i guess really only the ones who have been in japan for like a gazillion years, and those are the ones i'm discussing so yeah (note: the japanese breeds are thought to be some of the oldest breeds in the world, according to wikipedia). The Nihon Ken(japanese dogs) are fairly rare outside of japan(as well as inside for some breeds) but the ones most popular abroad are the Akita and the Shiba Inu. If you have seen one of these breeds, then they are ROUGHLY all close to this. If you haven't, well... lots of people say the red Shiba looks like a fox, but i don't think so too much. All the Nihon Ken are spitz breeds, so think husky, norwegian elkhounds ect. This means they have those adorable pointy faces, prick ears, short but thick double coats(not a trait of all spitz) and a curl or sickle tail. In japan, there are three size categories for the breeds: Large, medium and small(i'm sure they have japy names and stuff but americanized, close enough). The only one in the small category is the Shiba, who come in black and tan, red, sesame(kinda a spitz equivelant of salt and pepper), and cream(this color is not allowed in show dogs but pops up every so often), all of which should display a clear Urajiro patterning, which means they are lighter colored on the tummy, legs, chin, cheeks ad under tail(this lack of urajiro is part of the reason creams are frowned upon i'm pretty sure). The medium sized section is made of four breeds: the Kishu, the Shikoku, the Hokkaido and the Kai. The Kishu mostly comes in white,but there are some sesames and some reds, but the white is by far most prevalent. The Shikoku is usually sesame from what i've seen, but they can also come in red, or even more rarely, black and tan. The Hokkaido(also known as Ainu Inu) comes in all the Nihon Ken colors(to my knowledge). The last classified as medium is the Kai, who only comes in the most gorgeous brindle you have ever seen for which they are sometimes called Tora-inu!(Well, actually i've heard that there is a breeder here in america who breeds red Kai. I don't know if they do in japan but interesting, nae?) There are three different types of brindle, kuro-tora(black), aka-tora(red) and chu-tora(medium). The Kai is the smallest of the mediums with the Hokkaido also far enough away from the medium standard that many people protest them being in such a section. The last and only in the large breeds is the , there are tow breeds of Akita, the American and the Japanese. This is from the Akitas brought back after world war 2 changing from the japanese standard. I don't really know the difference's between the two besides the size(JA's are smaller) and colors. The AA comes in quite a few colors, including additions of saddles and masks. I think the JA only comes in red, white and brindle and sesame(but these are usually not actually al JA). Now, i know this is already obscenely long and if you really wanted to know all this, you'd just look it up yourself, but i'm on a roll so i'm gonna finish. There are four other recognized breeds from japan, but they are considered only to have been perfected there. First would be the Japanese Chin. They appear to have similar bloodlines with the Shih-tzu, the Peke ect. and are believed to have come over to japan from china around 730 A.D(i find it funny they are not considered a hardcore japy breed when lots of the popular sporting dogs from europe come from like a thousand years after that). Then there is the Japanese Spitz(that's really the name of the breed) who resembles an American Eskimo but is smaller. I'm pretty sure they popped 'round to japan in the early... 20th century? Well, whatever they are really cute and fluffy and look like arctic fox kits kinda. There is also the Japanese terrier, kinda like a fox terrier(?). Pretty darn sure these suckas came over with the black ships of the 1800s. Last but not least(oh no, these guys even weigh in at the most) is the Tosa. The Tosa is a fighting dog of mastiff blood which got mixed in upon the arrival of the black ships as well. I think Shikoku were used as the base breed kinda(fun fact: the Shikoku used to be called the Tosa long aog, but that was changed when teh current day Tosa came about to avoid confusion), which would mean there is definitely some japy blood in there, but the canine's looks are completely mastiff. On a last note, i know there is another japy/spitzy breed called the Ryukyu and they also come in a range of colors, but alas my brain power does not stretch far enough to cover these interesting dogs. If you've read this whole thing, i hope you enjoyed it! My neighbor had a shiba when i was little and i fell in love, so just thought, if you don't know the breeds, maybe some of you are curious? If these breeds intrest you i highly recommend checkin' out the . Awesome website. I'd like to say i'm sorry about the length of this paragraph, but i'm not. I did warn you.

**Hisoka crashed to the floor for the second time that day. It was really getting old. **Ugh, not you too, Tatsumi.****

** Oh, yes Tatsumi too. Before doggy-Soka stood a Shikoku(the chap who'd just dropped him). This Shikoku was very quick at getting it's bearings, as it promptly turned and trotted back the way it had come. **Graah, not again.** Hisoka found himself being left behind by the dogs much longer legs. He ran to catch up. *Hey Tatsumi! Wait up!** Why did he have to be so small, even as a dog?3 Pumping his legs, the shih-tzu finally pulled in front of the canine secretary(luckily he'd only been trotting!). **Tatsumi, stop a second will you?!** The Shikoku stopped in his place and appeared quite startled. Or not, it was hard to tell. **Kurosaki? Is that you? Why are you a dog? And why are you a CHINESE dog?****

** Hisoka rolled his deep green eyes. **Please, don't bring that back up. Yes, it's me. I see you also fell prey to Watari's muffins.****

** **I have done no such thing. I've only had Wakaba's muffin this morning. I haven't even been able to find Watari.****

** Again HIsoka rolled his eyes. **Right, cause people turning into dogs just happens naturally and has nothing to do with our resident mad scientist. Silly me.** Hisoka was now lying on the cool tile floor trying to catch his breath. A mistake, obviously, as Tatsumi decided to dash over to the lab(about 16 feet away.) **Now what?!****

** **I must make sure Wakaba doesn't give anyone else muffins!****

** At this, doggy-Soka face planted against the floor. *Why does no one get it?** So he resignedly picked himself off the floor and slowly walked(no need to run now) to the lab entrance. He did stop when he saw another big dog lumbering around a corner down the hall towards him. Of course, then he saw the people following the dog and decided running was a very good idea. Some one else had different plans. **HISOKA!****

** "Hmm. I think the blue is best."**

** "What? Really? I was about to say the opposite and call it out as the worst."**

** "Wha? No way. The brown has got to be the worst. It just looks icky."**

** "Now that you mention it, it is pretty icky. Wonder how i missed that. So which one?"**

** "..."**

** "...**

** "How about we go with the ever impossible-to-go-wrong-with pink? It IS PinkHouse, after all."**

** "Wonderful choice. I must agree. And it brings out the green in his eyes so well.."**

** "Agreed. So the third item in the Valentines collection in pink? Excellent. "**

** Saya closed the catalog. She and her partner had just been discussing what to buy Tsuzuki for his birthday. It obviously had to be something you could squish Hisoka into so they ended up choosing a PinkHouse outfit form the upcoming Valentines collection. Now that that was settled, they had run out of 'work', so decided to do the papers they were SUPPOSED to be doing.**

** Yuma got up to sharpen her pencil(you'd be surprised how much you can doodle while thinking), but saw an unusual sight through the door. "Saya, i do believe i just saw an Akita. Aren't they banned from the building?"**

** Saya got up to see and peered out the door. "Why, you're correct. To my knowledge, they are banned. Tatsumi is not going to be happy about this."**

** "..."**

** "..."**

** They turned to look at each other and asked in unison: "Want to follow it?" They beamed and set off to stalk the dog.**

** They didn't have far to go, for as they turned the second corner, they saw something much more interesting. A fluffy critter had been coming up on a door, when a giant black mass of fur shot out, almost crushing the poor dear. Seeing the little fluff ball, the much larger one opened his mouth, picked up the smaller one and rushed back into the room.**

** This was obscenely more interesting than a slow, fat, apparently elderly lumbering lug. Anything small and cute was amazing and worth pursuing. So without even an exchange of words, the 2 women ran past the large dog and into the room after the mass of blackness. Therein was **_**Wakaba**_** backed into a corner by a Shikoku and in a jumble on the ground was a black Newfoundland(the big black mass) nuzzling it's head against a struggling shih-tzu. Of course, the shih-tzu was the important part.**

** "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! How adorable!" It only makes sense that the girls had the urge to rush such a cute dog and so understandably did so. **_**Wakaba**_** turned to see **_**her **_**lady-comrades glomping an unhappy puppy. "Oh, good, you found him. We were wondering where you went Hisoka."**

** "Phew!" Watari sighed in releif. Tatsumi had just left the room none the wiser than he had entered(besides learning about Newfies not being bears.) "I think we fooled him. How's the cake, Tsuzuki?" **

** Tsuzu-Newfie wagged his tail and was surprised to remember he could still talk when he ate because he didn't use his mouth. **It's sooo yummy! It's kinda nutty, and earthy, sweet and chocolatey at the same time!** Having quickly devoured the whole thing, the newfie was licking his chomps. He shot a pleading look towards the scientist(who was watching his friend to see if the cake did anything). **You wouldn't by chance...** The dog-man paused in his thoughts. **...Have another piece, would you?****

** Quickly denying any such thing, Watari searched the room for a distraction. Left unattended, Tsuzuki would surely make a mess of anything left out. Seeing as everything was left out and a mess already, this would result in quite a large mess. "Hey, Tsuzuki why don't you... Um... play with Hisoka? You're both dogs, i'm sure it will be fun."**

** They both were quiet, Watari vocally and Tsuzuki mentally, waiting for Hisoka to protest at the thought of playing. Their waiting met nothing by silence.**

** **Uh, Hisoka? You there?** Nothing.**

** Tsuzu-Newfie's face crumpled in concern. He started nosing around the room. Abruptly he turned to Watari. **Watari! You don't think he was... kidd- i mean, dognapped, do you?** Yes back to this, but really, what else causes Mysterious Hisoka Disappearances?**

** Highly doubting such a notion, but seeing his chance at a distraction, Watari jumped to his feet. "Of course! That must be it!" He fixed Tsuzuki with a very serious look. "Tsuzuki, you know what you must do, right? You must go save your partner! While you do that, i will be working here on an antidote! Even if we just find him, then all we need to do is give him the antidote and he will no longer be a dog! It was my potion, it is my responsibility to make one to fix this!" He threw a fist in the air. "To battle!" Tsuzuki was about to run to the door, when-**

** **So. I see how things are now. This is YOUR fault.****

** The fist froze halfway through lowering, the massive paws tense from being stopped right before a jump. Recognizing the voice, the one that was in his HEAD, Watari very slowly turned to the door. There stood an almost little wolf. Really it was a sesame Shikoku, but the coloring and clearly pissy expression gave all ferociousness of a wild animal. Seeing as he was treading on thin ice, Watari said the first thing that came to mind(a horrid affliction we all suffer from every now and then known as 'Random/Inappropriate Ever"). "Well, at least someone is Japanese."**

** Shiko-Tsumi(sorry, these are gonna be random and how i like best) took an intimidating step into the room. **I knew it was you.**(Oh you liar-pants!) **Who else but our mad scientist would turn his co-workers into dogs? Of course,** he took another step, ** seeing as how you are such a brilliant scientist, i feel confident you have the antidote ready. Isn't that right, Watari-san?** Now the mini-wolf was striding into the room, each of his steps making Watari take a step back.**

** Watari was crunching his way backwards through his debris. His hands were held in front, a slightly pleading gesture. "H-hi, Tatsumi. Who woulda thought you'd be a Shikoku? Tsuzuki's a newfie and Hisoka's-"**

** **HISOKAAA!** The dramatic Tatsumi entrance had briefly shocked Tsuzuki from his Safe Hisoka mind frame. Luckily, his major brian power had zapped him out of it(yeah, someone else just needed to mention the guy, nothing more) and he was now back on track. He raced pst his friend in distress and barely even heard the last words as he zipped out the door. "-a Shih-tzu." **

** **Hisoka, i promise you'll be okay! I'll save you!** Tsuzuki turned the corner at the doorframe(you know, or else he'd smack into the wall) and almost stepped on something. Only his agile skills allowed him to not trample the poor piece of meandering fluff. Tragedy averted, it was now time to go back to saving HIsoka. **

** **You idiot. And how do you expect to safe me if you run me over?****

** Tsuzuki twisted mid-run and saw what he had fleetingly took as a fluffball was... okay a fluffball but also a Shih-tzu! And who is a Shih-tzu? **HISOKA!** Before the dogboy could protest(and before any sneaky nappers popped out of nowhere) Tsuzu-Newfie opened his mouth wide and gently but speedily picked up the fluff ball and dashed back into the room.**

** **Gack! Tsuzuki you dumb-ass put me down! We have to escape** **

** Tsuzuki dropped to the floor about 10 fete from the door and started licking the mop head who he'd dropped onto his front legs. **Oh, Hisoka, i'm so glad! You've been worrying me so much today. First i thought you were kidnapped, then i found out you turned into a dog, then i thought you were dognapped and i just almost ran you over! You need to be more careful.****

** **Eew, stop slobbering on me! I'm serious, we have to go! they're about to get here. I don't even wanna think about what will happen- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!****

** "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! How adorable!" Yup, the Hokkaido sisters had spotted the dogs in the hallway and followed and were now glomping the lovely little honey coated Shih-tzu. Watari would have been just as informed by hearing, but he turned from the menacing stare of the Shikoku, who had him backed into a corner, to see the scene. He spotted his permanent Tsuzuki Distraction. "Oh, good, you found him. We were wondering where you went, Hisoka."**

** The girls' heads whipped around, still coddling the puppy. Their eyes gleamed with... PinkHouse. "Hisoka-chan? Is he here?" Already the evil scouts of PinkHouse were looking for their favorite victim. "Ooh, Hisooookaaaa, where are you?" While Yuma started searching the room for the Meifu's #1 distressee, Saya stood holding the little dog to her chest. She ignored the Newfie jumping to try and get back the other dog, but the woman's attention was on the other dog and it's captive. "Wakaba, i didn't know you had a Shikoku. Aren't they rare? Why did you bring them to work, though? Tatsumi's gonna flip out when he sees all these dogs."**

** Watari-cognito'd-as-Wakaba let out a nervous laugh. "Somehow, i don't think that will be the first thing on his mind." He was about to try and get the women out quick when he realized something: they had also eaten the muffins. That meant, any moment...**

** And like magic(cause it's almost) P*O**O***F****! x2.**

** **Okay, the next time some one drops me, i swear i'm gonna make them wish they'd never been born!** Being dropped three times in such a short period really got on Hisoka's bad side.**

** This alertance of nearby Hisoka set three people(no longer humans for the moment) on all cylinders.**

** **Hmm? Hisoka-chan? Where are you darling?****

** **WHAT?! Who dropped my 'soka?****

** **OOH, Hisoka, you are here! But where are you?****

** **There you are Hisoka!****

** So, all this alertness was contagious. **Tsuzuki, i am not yours! GAAAH, GET AWAY FROM ME! TSUZUKI HELP, GO FASTER!****

** Watari and Tatsumi watched from their corner as two Hokkaido Ken chased after the Newfie who carried the Shih-tzu in his mouth. Watari turned to the one unmoving do gin the room. "Well?" He prompted. "Don't you wanna join them, Tatsumi?"**

** The Shikoku just canine-glaredat him **I hope you're remembering this is all your fault.****

** Both of them turned back to the chase scene infront of them, the women pleading for Tsuzuki(it's much easier to identify co-workers turned canine when you can hear their voices) to "just let them see Hisoka", Tsuzuki loudly proclaiming to protect Hisoka and Hisoka demanding Tsuzuki to go faster. Watari and Tatsumi would have kept doing so if an extremely large brindle Akita hadn't plopped by them both. They hadn't seen him come in, too ingrossed in the flight-to-the-death. He stared at his employees and sighed sadly. **

** **I see i'm not the only one.** The mind voice was none other than Chief Konoe.**

A/N: Hmm, does anyone know where one can read the new chapter(s) of Yami? I don't think she's actually really continued it, but i know something came out in like july or something, right? And her artwork is way different? Well, i look all over and NADA. I can't find it anywhere. It is really quite unhappy-making. If anyone knows, really please share! I will name a fish after you! Some time or another.(To go along with my future beta or pop-eyed goldfish who shall be named Emo Freddy.) Oh yeah! i just remembered. In book... 9... yeah 9 003 has a cup and the cup says bishies on it. Heehee. Interesting that the saying is 'it takes two to tango' and not 'it takes four to square dance'. If your readin this, which means you've read it all, then thank you! i hope you like it, and if you don't, well i'm sure there's something on fanfic you like so it's all good! Oh, one last point of interest: Which is wakaba's last name? Cause everyone calls Saya and Yuma by their first names, but hisoka calls her Wakaba and she calls him kurosaki, but tsuzuki calls her wakaba too, and terazuma calls her kannuki, but the tengu guys served the kannuki family. so i feel like her name must be, is first last fashion, wakaba kannuki.. Grrr! It's confusing.


End file.
